Series Of One-Shots
by Skierz13
Summary: A poorly written One-Shot written by an inexperienced writer. This is what you guys like, so there you are.
1. From Now On

Hello, Lovers Of Imagination! Now, I've noticed that I haven't been writing many stories. It's been difficult, writing chapter after chapter on the same topic. So I thought "How about writing a Series Of One-Shots?"

I could probably do that, after all, it's just putting one story into a chapter. Plus, it'll up my word count so...

That's what I'll be doing from now on. Whenever I feel like writing _something_ but don't feel like writing anything, I'll make a one-shot.

But who knows? Maybe one of these One-Shots might get its own spin-off...

~ Skierz13


	2. Someday

**Hello, Lovers Of Imagination! All rights and ownership of characters go to Rick Riordan. No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

In about a week, there will be a huge test taking place. If I end up failing it, then I'd have to retake the class and no one wants to do that.

However, studying at my house is next to impossible for many reasons.

1.) My room. It's not _that_ small but it isn't super big, which I am thankful for. In some situation, having an average-sized room is beneficial to some extent. Studying is not and will never be included.

2.) My parents. Because of personal reasons, they are fighting consistently. It's very distracting and doesn't put me in the best mood.

3.) Penny isn't there. I know this sounds super cliche, but its true. Having Penny next to me, knowing that she's alive and well, calms me down, for some strange reason.

Because of all of this, I went over Penny's house to study. Usually, we're _both_ on task whenever we're together.

However, today isn't one of those days.

 _Tomorrow night_

 _The lights will appear_

 _Just like they do on my birthday each yea_ _r_

 _wHaT iS iT-_

"Penny," I said sternly. "I'm trying to study. May you please stop singing that song?"

"Oh, okay," said Penny.

.

.

.

10 seconds later...

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _cAn't hOld iT-_

"Pennlyn Jackson!" I shouted. "I need to study. Stop singing and shut up!"

"Well dam," Penny said putting her hands up in defense.

.

.

.

20 seconds later

 _Let's go!_

 _Cause I feel like I'm running_

 _And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away_

 _Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop_

 _'Cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day, go!_

I dropped my pencil, slammed my book shut, quickly turned my chair around, jumped up on the bed and attacked her.

"Oh, my gods!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"That doesn't mean you get to attack me if I don't!"

"Yes, it does!"

We ended up wrestling on the bed for a while. At first, I was sure I had the upper hand, after all, being stronger than her works to my advantage.

But then she took a more strategic path, something that I would do.

Penny harshly pushed me down against the sheets, pinned me there by both of my wrists, preventing me from moving.

I blushed beet red.

Sure, we've made out of a bunch of times but we've never got to the point where we were on top of the other. Penny, however, didn't seem fazed by this at all, which makes sense considering she usually is dominant in a lot of those make-out sessions.

But it wasn't like I was uncomfortable about the situation at the moment. Honestly, I've imagined something similar many times. It was just unexpected, although, I kind of liked how it came along.

The only thing that really did bother me was that I didn't think of it.

"Isn't this _way_ better than me annoying you?" she asked me breathing heavily.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," Penny said.

"Yes, it is," I said loud enough to where even if somebody was in the room, only she could hear me.

"Good," she whispered as she leaned in.

I giggled.

"Okay," I said as my breath mixed with hers.

Deciding to quicken this up, I grabbed her shirt and pulled closer, resulting in her lips meeting mine.

 **A/n: Since I haven't learned how to write seductive scenes and stuff, just think of one.**

We made out for what felt like hours but in reality was about ten minutes. Though, I wish it would have lasted longer so I could savor the taste. If only holding my breath for a stretched amount of time was one of my specialties.

After pulling away from Penny, I slapped her on the arm, harder than intended.

"Ow!" Penny shouted.

"You need to stop doing that," I scolded.

"Doing what?" she said rubbing the place where I hit her.

"Making out with me whenever I'm trying to be mad at you. As much as I love to kiss you, it gets annoying," I told her.

"Fine. Anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Penny.

I then positioned me and Penny to where we were both sitting up and she had her arm around me with my head on her chest.

"Let's just stay here for a while," I said with a smile on my face.

"We can do that," said Penny.

As we sat there in a comfortable silence, I thought about our relationship. How far we've gotten over the five years we've known each other, the two years we've been together. In fact, I remember when we were twelve and we hated each other. Now look at us, we're making out in her house.

Who would've thought?

Who would've thought that being a couple was an option for us?

Who would've thought that we'd be here together after everything we've been through?

Who would've thought that we'd fall in love?

The more I thought about this, the more I thought about life itself and how it's just one big adventure. Any adventure is a lot more exciting when you spend it with the people you love.

Any adventure is a lot more exciting when you spend it with the person you love.

Looking up at Penny, with all these thoughts about us, life, love, and adventure, I realized something.

"Penny, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said straightening up her posture.

I linked our hands together. When she glanced at them, she had a concerning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked now looking into my eyes.

"Hey, just relax. Everything is okay. I just need your answer to something, that's all," I told her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath myself, hoping that it would give me enough strength to continue on.

"You know that I love you, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do and I love you too," she told me.

"Good, I'm glad you know that," I said taking my eyes off of hers.

"Annabeth, you're starting to scare me," Penny said to me.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just taking a lot to say this," I explained.

"You're okay, take your time. I'm not going anywhere," said Penny.

"Okay," I said.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"I've been thinking. About you and me and what we've become since the day we met until now," I told her.

"Yeah, me too. I'd say things are going well," said Penny.

"Of course, just look at us. I basically live at your house," I told her while chuckling.

"Yeah, you're over here a lot," she said flipping her hair. "I wonder why?"

I laughed.

 _Penny can be so weird..._

"My point is, we are getting pretty serious and as you said before, things are going well," I stated. "But things could be way better."

"How so?" she asked me.

"We could be more than what we are now," I continued.

"I'm not following," she said.

"We can be closer," I told her.

"What are you saying? This isn't close enough?" she asked me.

"I didn't mean it like that," I assured her.

"Well, I'd say that we are amazing the way we are and nothing should change," Penny said sounding upset.

"Nothing will, just the labels, I guess," I told her.

"Of course, that makes so much sense."

"If you would just listen-"

"Not to mention the "being closer" part."

"Look-"

"We were literally one step away from having sex about 10 minutes ago!"

"Penny-!"

"The only way we could get any closer is if we-"

She stopped talking and she looked at me with a sign of shock, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you proposing?" Penny started to pace around the room while running her hands through her hair. "Is that what's happening?"

"Umm...in a way. How do you feel?" I asked cautiously.

"This can't happen," she told me shaking her head in disbelief.

"Give me one good reason why," I demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that it's against the law!?" Penny shouted.

"Penny, we can-" I tried telling her.

"No, we can't! It's illegal, Annabeth!" she shouted.

"Someday, it won't be," I tried explaining.

"In two years, five years, or, for fucksake, even a decade, it won't matter if it is, Annabeth!" Penny screamed while tearing up. "Don't you get it?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Penny sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We can barely handle the taunts we get in the hallways. How are supposed to handle it from this heteronormative world we live in?"

As much as I'd hate to admit it, she had a point. One of us, if not both, would come home crying because of the words on our lockers or the voices in our heads that drove us crazy.

But I love Penny too much to let something as crazy as someone else's judgment stop me.

I took a deep breath and joined her on the edge.

"You're right," I said.

She looked up at me.

"What?" Penny asked utterly confused.

"Most of the time, we can't handle the words that are thrown at us every day. And yes, it's emotionally scaring," I said truthfully. "But why should we let that stop us from moving forward? We've faced many obstacles in life, alone. Who says we can't face this one together?" I asked her.

"I know, we are a strong team. It's me and you against the world," Penny took hold of my hand. "It's just so...unfair."

She soon started crying after I began holding her in my arms, wanting to protect her from any harm that came our way. I absolutely hated seeing her like this. In addition to that, I hated the world for making her afraid to be who she's meant to be and how she loves.

It's just so, as Penny stated before, unfair. It doesn't make sense that people like us can't walk around for a day without people telling us our horrible fate, or being downright **bleep-** about it. Plus, the results are usually nothing good.

Sometimes, I wish the world was just me, her, and the people we care about.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset with the world at the moment," Penny said pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"I know, I am too," I said.

"I also feel really bad for you," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you to deal with this," she gestured to herself, "every day."

"Are you kidding? I'm honored to have you in my life. Taking care of you and loving you, Penny, is a gracious bonus," I told her.

"Well, I hope you continue to think that way because if we're going to be married someday, you're going to be dealing with me all most the time," Penny said smirking.

The whole world felt like it stopped when she said that.

"Wait...so does that mean?" I asked, hoping it meant what I thought it meant.

To my delight, she nodded.

"Yeeeeesss!" I screamed pumping my fist up in the air.

She laughed.

I hugged her tight, maybe a little too tight.

"Annabeth, I can't breath," she said sounding like she was struggling to get the words out, which she probably was.

"Sorry," I said smiling really big.

I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I don't think you understand how happy I am right now," I told her.

"You're probably right," she said smiling.

I chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said tilting my head up by my chin to kiss me.

When I started kissing her back, I remembered something.

"There isn't a ring," I told her pulling away.

"Your love is enough," she said wrapping her arm around my waist, closing the gap between us.

 **A/N: There you go, my very first One-Shot! It probably isn't _that_ well done, but who cares? Hoped you liked the story and understood what was going on. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Change

**Hello, Lovers Of Imagination! All rights and ownership of characters go to Rick Riordan. No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

You know, I never used to like change because it usually leads to unexpected outcomes or memories being left behind. It never really made much sense to me, how people could get such a thrill out of things not being the same as they were.

Something as simple as a new love could lead to something as tragic as a divorce. Everything could have been great the way it was, but because of change, now it's not anymore. The worst part is there is no use in even trying to get it back because once it's gone, it will stay gone forever.

However, the world decided to take matters into its own hands and make change happen regardless of how I pleaded for it to just hear me out.

Here's how...

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

This morning started out as any other morning would. I'd wake up to the smell of blue pancakes and bacon, as well as the sound of my mom telling me to get up for school.

Speaking of school, I hated it.

Showing up is hard enough, because of the unruly hour that the "super important people", or whoever decides to have school start. Plus, being able to get acceptable grades with this school system, is practically next to impossible.

Despite that, there is one thing, or person, that actually leaves me looking forward to being there: Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth has been friends with me for almost two years now and it's been the best two years of my life, so far. We're so close, we have weird conversations like this:

"Dude, I have a huge problem."

"Is it 'the body can't fit in the trunk' problem, or is it an actual personal problem?"

"Yes, I can't get the body in the trunk."

"I'm assuming that the tone you're using towards me means it's the second one."

"What else would be?"

"Well, that's a shame. I could've helped with the first one."

The thought of the name "Annabeth" by itself was enough to have me to leave my bed and get ready.

After I finished brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went downstairs to go see my mom before she went to work.

"Good morning, sweetie," she greeted me.

"Hey, mom. What's the plan for today?" I asked as I devoured my pancakes.

It's now mandatory to ask that question from now on, ever since the subway incident of 2003. Let's just say, I didn't take the subway for another three years after that.

"Well, today will be a very late shift so you can either sleep over a friends house tonight or be home by eight-o-clock," said my mom.

"Okay, sounds-" I tried to say but got cut off by the sound of an alarm.

"That would be my cue to go ahead and leave," she turned her alarm off. "See you later, sweetie."

"Bye, mom," I told her as she walked out the door.

Soon after eating, I put my plate in the sink, grabbed my backpack and headed out.

 **School**

When arriving at school, I expected to see Annabeth in the very front where she usually hangs out. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

 _"She's probably just running a little late," I tried to assure myself. "Perhaps she didn't set her alarm or has a doctors appointment."_

Hoping that was the case, I continued to wander throughout the halls until it was time for class to start.

As sad as it is, besides Grover, who doesn't go to this school anymore, Annabeth is my only friend. Without her here, I'll have to sit alone most of the time and I almost always get partnered up with a teacher who judges my every move.

Hopefully, that situation will be avoided and she is just in the classroom waiting there instead.

When the bell rang, everyone soon rushed to class, including me. As I walked into Chiron's classroom, I looked in there thinking I'd see Annabeth, but that didn't happen. Instead, there was a new teacher.

 _"G_ _reat," I thought_ _bitterly_. " _That's_ _just_ _perfect."_

I entered the classroom and sat down in my seat, waiting for class to begin.

"Good morning, students. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner could not be here today due to family issues, therefore, I will be your substitute until he is able to return," said our substitute.

Chiron was the only teacher at this school that I actually liked and now he's not even here. Could this day possibly get any worse?

"Everyone, partner up and turn to page 304," our substitute said getting a book out herself.

 _Ugghhh!!_

I watched as everyone turned to their partners that they've had since the first week of school, except me.

"Since there is an odd number of students, one will have to work with me," said the substitute.

At this point, it's like I knew that it could, and it will get worse from here.

 **Gym**

Dodgeball.

What exactly is the point of it? The name says dodgeball so why is everyone getting hit? Plus, whenever somebody does dodge everything, people claim they aren't playing the game right.

Oh, yeah, and worst of all:

"Today, you will learn the lesson of improving your sensory skills!" my coach yelled.

Right now, I was very confused at why she was using dodgeball to teach us this.

"Here's why! Conner, think fast!" our coach yelled as she grabbed a basketball and threw it at Conner for him to catch.

Unfortunately for Conner, he wasn't paying attention. Luckily Travis, his brother, attempted to save him from embarrassment.

"Conner, ball!" Travis shouted at Conner.

"Where?" he asked confused as he turns around, looking for the ball.

Right when the basketball hit him in the back, I immediately got the concept, as well as the rest of the class.

"Ohhhhhh," the class said in unison as the realization hit them.

"I tried to warn you, bro," Travis said to his brother, who was now groaning in pain on the floor.

At times, I think I underestimate Conner way too much. The reason why is because he somehow is always a visual representation of my emotions and I genuinely respect that.

"To make things a bit more interesting, everyone, find a partner!" our coach yelled.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

 **Art**

The only reason I'm even participating in this class is because it's the easiest. Though, part of participating is actually doing the work, which I didn't enjoy.

"Good Morning, pupils," said our art teacher.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Fronton," the class said in a monotoned unison.

Mrs. Fronton was a very...interesting character. She was like one of those somewhat calm and far from collected yoga teachers who talked like they were high.

Even if I didn't like her very much, her ideas were pretty cool.

Last year, she had us paint on our partners to figurately have them live in their shoes and it was the greatest thing. Although, I did feel kind of bad for Annabeth because it took weeks to get that color out. On the bright side, she can pull off the blue hair.

"Today, my pupils, we will work together in the art of expression. Everyone grab a canvas and find a teammate," said Mrs. Fronton.

 _Are you serious?_

"One person will choose a color for their half of the canvas and paint their life story, you're partner will take the other half and do the same," said Mrs. Fronton.

I raised my hand.

"Can I work alone?" I pleaded.

Being partnered up with a teacher was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I believe you mean _may_ I work alone," stated Mrs. Fronton.

 _Typical teacher..._

" _May_ I work alone?" I asked again, stressing the word "may".

"You may not. However, you may work with Miss Dare," Mrs. Fronton gestured over to my left. "Her partner is not here either."

Looking over to the side, my eyes laid upon a slim, tall, red-headed girl with freckles, an over-large t-shirt, and jeans that were already covered in paint.

"That's your name?" I asked her.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she asked back.

"No, I just didn't expect your name to be Rachel."

"What did you think it was?"

"Like a Tiffany or something."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What? You look like a Tiffiny," I said while trying to hold back laughter from looking at her expression.

"Whatever," she said shaking her head amused.

"Less talking, more painting please," said our art teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Fronton," the class said in unison.

Walking over to the paints, I picked up the color that was chosen every time: Blue.

At 5-years-old the color reminded me of my dad, who I haven't seen in years. At 10-years-old the color was something I felt a strong connection to because it portrayed my emotions perfectly. At 12-years-old the color gave me a sense of purpose, direction, and safety.

That's one thing that will forever be the same.

When I walked back to the canvas me and Rachel shared, it was brought to my attention that she had chosen the same color as me.

"You know, I never would've thought that art would be _this_ difficult until now," I joked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at me again.

It was only when I held up my paint, that she finally got it.

"That tends to be the case with anything at times," she told me as she continued painting.

"Really?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Like when?" I questioned while starting to paint myself.

"For me, it's normally whenever I feel such intense emotions that I can't identify them, making it difficult to express. My solution: I paint," she told me.

"You paint your feelings?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I find it a lot easier than having to talk about them," she said as she painted.

Looking over at her half of the canvas, I saw a wall. Behind it was a ton of water that was trying to break through. Only the smallest bit was successful.

Looking over at everybody else, I saw a figure holding up a fallen sky, a sunset, a hurricane, etc. It was the most eye-opening thing to see someone portray themselves onto a canvas like that. To the point where you could really see who they were or what point in life they were at.

It almost makes want to actually pay attention to people more, rather than walking away from them because of low self-esteem, not thinking that maybe they're going through the same thing.

Facing Rachel once again, I asked her one more question relating to the topic before.

"Does it help?"

She looked at me.

"When you're not up to talking to anyone about what you feel, but need some sort of outlet for it, yes it does. But I do recommend that you do speak up, you never who can relate and get you back on your feet," she told me.

With that statement in mind, I painted and painted and painted until there was nothing else left to say of me. Eventually, I ended up with the ocean and the line where the sky meets it.

Underneath it, I wrote:

It's a far as the eye can see, but I swear to go farther.

 **Lunch**

Again, Annabeth is my only friend here, without her I do most things by myself, which includes eating lunch in the back of the cafeteria. The only company that I had were my thoughts about her, which doesn't bother me much because she's on my mind daily.

Somehow, I know that I'll never get over the fact that she is literally the human version of perfect. Annabeth is always up for a challenge to beat, even if it's the silliest thing like the "Chubby Bunny" one. She aims for her best, which is a talent that I lack and she has already mastered. Annabeth is intelligent, funny, and the greatest person I know.

We also have so many memories, like the time we both earned detention after school because we stood on the cafeteria tables performing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. That very same day we got detention for a whole month because we tried escaping through an air vent that said "Ninja Exit Only" on it.

You can't blame us, it was very tempting.

However, the memory that stands out the most to me is the day we met. That was probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had.

\-- _Flashback_ \--

 _It was my first day of school and I was looking for the gym, we were supposed to have a school assembly. Unfortunately, I had to do it all by myself because no one gave me directions. Of course, there was the option of asking the principal or something but I didn't know where their office was either._

 _All I could do was wander around the place until it was found._

 _After doing so for about 15 minutes, I came across two big black double doors. Assuming it was the gym, I walked in, only to be met with an empty room._

 _"Great," I said to myself. "This will take a lot longer than expected."_

 _When I turned to walk out, a voice was heard._

 _"Wait! What do you need?" the voice asked._

 _Turning around, I was met once again with an empty room._

 _"Are you the ghost of my childhood innocence? Where_ _have_ _you been, old friend?" I jokingly asked._

 _The voice laughed._

 _"No, but it could probably be with your dead social life and will to live," said the voice._

 _Ouch._

 _"Well gosh, I never knew ghosts could be so cruel," I said aloud._

 _"You've never watched a horror film?" the voice asked._

 _"Oh no, I have but the ghosts are more worried about their backstory then actually trying to kill you most of the time," I told the voice._

 _The voice chuckled._

 _"Despite the dark humor, I'd say you're pretty cool," the voice told me._

 _"Thanks. I'd say the same but I barely know you, much less know what you look like," I said to the voice._

 _The voice chuckled again._

 _"Hold on," said the voice._

 _I then heard footsteps getting closer to me and, not going lie, it was._.. _strange_.

 _"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I jokingly asked the heavy footsteps_

 _All that was heard was silence._

 _"Hello?" I asked the footsteps once again, a little more creeped out._

 _The lights flickered_ _on_ _and to my left, a figure appeared_.

 _"Oh, my gods!" I shouted putting my hand on my heart._

 _The voice, who was now revealed to be a blonde, tan skinned, about 13-year-old looking girl, laughed at me._

 _"I find it funny how you're not scared of ghost, but of_ _me_ _," the girl said smiling out of amusement._

 _"I'm a very complicated person, thank you very much," I told her._

 _She chuckled._

 _"Why'd you come in here?" she asked me._

 _"I was just looking for the gym," I told her._

 _"Here, I'll take you, whatever your name is," the girl said as she opened the door._

 _"Thanks and it's Penny," I told her as we walked out._

 _"Nice name. I'm Annabeth by the way," she told me as we headed for the gym._

 _"Nice to meet ya, Annabeth," I said._

 _"You too," she told me._

Thus beginning an amazing friendship, to which I'm very grateful to have.

 _\--Flashback over--_

That was probably the only time being confused was a good thing for me. But I'm glad it happened, without her, my life wouldn't have been the same.

 **After School**

When the school day was finally done, I practically sprinted over to Annabeth's house. Since she wasn't here, of course, I was going to check and see if she was alright.

After a couple of minutes, I was at the front door of her house, knocking.

I greeted by Fredrick Chase, her dad.

"Oh, hello, Penny," he said in a shocked.

"Hi," I managed to wheeze out, considering the fact that I had just run 4 blocks in two minutes. "Annabeth...not...school...lonely."

He chuckled.

"She's upstairs," he told me.

I gave him a thumbs up and welcomed myself inside.

When walking in, I looked over to my left and saw Mrs. Chase, Annabeth's mom.

"Good afternoon, Penny," said Mrs. Chase.

At the moment, my only desire was to see my best friend, but nonetheless, I still waved.

Reaching Annabeth's room, there was nothing but silence was coming from it. Curious, I opened the door and walked in, only to be met with a loudly snoring Annabeth.

 _"This is what she left me for?" I thought. "To sleep?"_

Then again, I couldn't blame her. If there was a choice between sleeping or going to school, I'd choose to sleep too.

Speaking of school, it reminded me that we had Science, English, and Math homework tonight that needed to be done by Friday and I didn't want to do it.

Then an idea came to mind.

My eyes scanned the room, landing on a bunch of fictional stories, college-level books, and first-place prizes for every competition she participated in since 4th grade.

Searching her bedroom another time, my eyes landed on a stack of stick notes and a ballpoint pen. I grabbed the items and left a note for Annabeth along with my homework on her nightstand.

The note said:

 _Here you go, "your work" that happens to have my name on it. Don't say anything! ;-)_

When finishing, I walked out the door and was headed downstairs. Halfway down, I realized my backpack was still in her room. Turning around to open the door, I heard mumbling coming from the other side of it.

"Don't..."

I stopped.

 _"Technically, if I go in there to retrieve my bag, then it won't be eavesdropping," I thought._

Opening the door, I heard Annabeth say: "No..."

Walking in the door, I heard Annabeth say: "Stop..."

Grabbing my backpack, I heard Annabeth say my name.

I paused once again.

"I like you."

At this point, not only did I stand still, but I couldn't stop thinking about she had just said.

"What?" I asked aloud, not processing my own words.

Apparently, she could understand me through her tossing and turning, because she responded.

"I...like...Penny."

I stood there and just looked at her, with a million thoughts running through my head. As well as many emotions smushed up together like a crumbled piece of paper.

Then I ran.

Racing out the door, slamming it behind me. Probably waking up Annabeth in the process too but that didn't matter at the moment.

When making it downstairs, I raced to the door. My hand was barely on the doorknob when her parents tried to stop me.

"Penny, are you alright?" asked Mr. Chase.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I looked at my feet, directing that statement more to myself. "It's just-"

A voice that's known all to well interrupted me.

"Is everyone okay? I heard a door being slammed," Annabeth asked walking downstairs.

It's funny, this whole day all I wanted was for her to be here with me. Now, as harsh as it sounds, I just want her to leave me alone. At least until my thoughts were gathered and my emotions were under control.

Instead of trying to convince everyone that everything was great, I turned around and left, running as fast as possible away from her house. Eventually, Annabeth caught up with me, but she was still in her pajamas, which shows how much she cares.

"Penny!" She said grabbing my hand, preventing me from going any farther.

I turned to face her, but no words were spoken.

"Hey," she said taking my other hand, "talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, I thought about what Rachel had told me earlier in the day and said, "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Overwhelmed with what?"

"More of a shock than anything else, really."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Could you be specific?" she asked me.

Shaking my head, I answered, "I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's isn't the easiest thing to accept, you know."

"Well," Annabeth embraced me, "whatever it is, I hope it doesn't change this."

I clutched on to her tightly, deciding not to say anything to ruin the moment.

"You'll be at school tomorrow right?" she asked letting go of me.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I stated, walking away from her.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Annabeth called out to me.

I gave her a hand signal, indicating that she was heard, and walked home.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

This was definitely something that was dreaded for a long time, our relationship morphing into something neither of us planned it to be. If it continues with similar events, pretty soon, we'll be meeting each other again in 15 years wondering why we look and sound so familiar to each other.

If the situation was different, if it didn't involve ruining us, it wouldn't be as complicated. If things were the exact same as they were before, it wouldn't be an issue.

Now, there more I know about her that was unexpected. Now her secret is out and she doesn't even know it, especially to the last person she'd want to know about it. Seeing her and being around her will be weird and different.

I didn't like different.

But perhaps there's a reason that it happened. Perhaps there's a reason why my backpack was forgotten. Perhaps maybe there's a reason why she happened to say it with me present. Maybe it was meant to happen, or maybe it wasn't.

But again, regardless of what went down, mistake or no mistake, there was something I took from it.

Whatever she feels is something she has no control over. Whatever I feel is something that I have no control over. Whatever the world decides to do to make your day shift from "good" to "bad" is something no one has control over.

Sometimes, you'll have to deal with it.

Whether you're aware of it or not, life is always changing around you. From the time when you were scared of the dark to the moment when you'll love to do "things" in the dark. Nothing stays the same, be grateful for it. Plus, everything staying the same gets kind of boring after a while.

Also, sometimes, you have to stop worrying so much, it doesn't solve anything to sit there and come up with 100 bad scenarios that get worse every time. You just need to let go, allow life to do its thing, and go on as if nothing happened.

You never know. The change might not be that bad.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

 **There you are, Lovers of Imagination! It took me a _while_ to write this one, so I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to write a review, if you want.**

 **Also, be looking for a new story pretty soon. I won't tell you what it's about because last time I did that...it didn't make it to the reading field.**

 **I guess that's all.**

 **Bye?**


End file.
